vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Samuelonia Football Association
The Royal St Samuel Football Association (The RSSFA) is the governing body of football in St. Samuel. Overview The RSSFA governs all professional and amateur football clubs in St Samuel. All of St Samuel's professional and amateur football clubs must be members of the Football Association. The RSSFA is responsible for the appointment of the management of the St Samuel's men's and women's national teams, the organization of the King's Cup (the nation's most prestigious cup competition), and is the governing body of the 10 professional divisions. History The RSSFA was founded in 195 by Sir Francisco Della Montlivio. The original concept was 6 football clubs in one division named the Royal St Samuel Football League. Since those days when the RSSFA was a tiny comitee, the association has grown from strength to strength and now has 200 professional football teams and a whole host of womens, youth and amateur branches. International St Samuel National Team * Nickname: The Crusaders * Home colours: Light Blue * Away colours: White * Third colours: Light Yellow Staff * Manager: Georgi Monte-Cristiano * Assistant-Manager: Yves al Jahdali Current International Squad International Results Domestic Domestic League RSSFA Division 1 Division 2 Division 3 Division 4 Division 5 Division 6 Division 7 Division 8 Division 9 Division 10 Each division consist's of 20 teams and from each division the top two teams are automaticaly promoted and 3rd to 6th enter a playoff competition in which one team will also gain promotion. In all divisions, three teams will be relegated. Below Division 10 is the Royal Amateur Football Premier League in which the top two teams win promotion into Division 10 and a 3rd team is also promoted after winning the play-off, as with the professional division play-off system. The Royal Amateur Football Premier League, Division 1 and Division 2 consists of 20 teams per division. Below the RAF Division 2 is the RAF Northern Division, Eastern Division, Southern Division and Western Division. From these regional divisions, 1 team from each regional division is promoted to the RAF Division 2. The Amateur Football League is a pyramid system going all the way down to grass roots football. Amateur football in St. Samuel is governed by the Royal St Samuel Amateur Football Association. Current Division 1 Clubs * Cala Amirah FC * Charlestown City FC * Edmundrock FC * Edmunton FC * Francisco Bay FC * Greenbay FC * Guildford City FC * Isadora FC * James Bay FC * Kings Bay Rovers FC * Lyonaisia FC * Mariamburg City FC * Mariamburg United FC * Montopauli FC * Oakmouth FC * South Lake FC * Saint Malo FC * West Charlestown FC * Westania FC * Wolf Bay FC Current Division 2 Clubs * AC Solina * Addlekirk FC * AFC Marina * Ajaman City FC * Christianburg FC * Freundhampton FC * Gobey Heights FC * Monte Fortunana FC * Naittenhofen City FC * Oskalilly City FC * Port Mustafa FC * Port Sion FC * Saint Naziare FC * Saint Tarina FC * San Alberto FC * Scottsburg FC * South Maria FC * Véoncy Bay FC * Zanobia City FC Current Division 3 Clubs * Alexandra United FC * Hackneymouth FC * Lewisburg Town FC * Monmouth City FC * Monz FC * Port Lindsay FC * Saint Ducreux FC * Trollington FC Current Division 4 Clubs * Covington City FC * Albertsberg FC * Papalstick Town FC Current Division 5 Clubs * Darcheville FC Current Division 6 Clubs * AFC Winterbrook * Bamberg Rovers FC Current Division 7 Clubs * West Bellamere FC * Bellbridge Stack FC * Coldetheron FC Current Division 8 Clubs * Morento City FC * Tongueham Bay FC Current Division 9 Clubs * Lincoln Rovers FC * Sutton Town FC * Samuelsburg FC Current Division 10 Clubs * Sommersville FC The Football League Pyramid Domestic Competitions *King's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of every professional and amateur club in the country. *Queen's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of teams from Division 2 to Division 5. *Prince's Cup - Knockout competition consisting of teams from Division 6 to Division 10. *Royal Cup - Competition consisting of every professional club starting in a group stage and ending in a knockout phase. Category:SportsCategory:FootballCategory:St. Samuel